norman_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200215-history
Tycho Sternberg
Short Bio Tycho was always a bit odd. That's about the best anyone has ever been able to describe him in a diplomatic way. Whether it was taking notes on the types of mosses growing on headstones in the cemetery, taking notes on the motions of the heavenly bodies, or taking notes on the nature of elemental substances, Tycho is always carefully measuring and observing his world. Unlike his brother, Wolfgang. For every day Tycho spent in the study pouring over books, Wolfgang was out in the field lifting bales to work on his core, pulling the plow for leg day, or helping the maidens carry water from the stream. Tycho was often jealous of his brother's physical prowess. If Wolfgang knew better, he would have been jealous of Tycho's mental prowess. But he didn't. And he doesn't. Its kind of a one sided rivalry. Tycho married at a young age to a girl he met in school, Sophie. She was devout and Tycho was not. After a few months of marriage counseling at the hand of Shepard Merck, Sophie divorced Tycho only to discover that she was with child. Thinking that the child was hers, she sought to start her life anew with her new man of god husband. These days, Tycho lives as a member of the Order of Cold Iron outside the city. He maintains a workshop and library in the service of the order. He is kept company by his dog Fido, a Welsh Corgi. Where is Wales anyway? Must be exotic! ;) After becoming gifted by accident in an ancient Lamerian library while pursuing the forces of the winter court, he entered into an apprenticeship with Queen Titania to learn the skill of socrocery. Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs 1. There is a vault in the basement of House Cortz that is locked. Isaacos Totallenos, the house wizard of Cortz, divined the location of the key to open the inner gate. I will seek to aquire this key but will open the vault none the less. I will assess the nature of the glass egg's gas to deterine if there is an antitoxin. 2. Nefaldril Swordmoon is a dangerous entity. I would much rather have her on our side than against us. I must try to find common ground between the Order of Cold Iron and her designs on the fate of the elves. 3. The lizard men of the swamps of Nital are repotedly far to the southwest. However, I overheard the kitchen staff speaking of a local sighting whilst gathering mushrooms in the glade to the west. I must catch and observe one of these beings for the library of Cold Iron. (x). As I learned from Queen Titania, the power of love in the household wards it against sorcerous influence. I know this to be true. Lenneth was correct about my need for family. I will adopt a child and raise it in a loving home. (Fluff and Circles) (x). The Dwarven carrak that now inhabits the ancient Lamerian stronghold to the north will be valuable allies moving forward. I must study their lanugage to assist Lord Shonberg in our further dealings with them. (Dwarfwise) (x). Riga is a seat of power and knowledge in Ricin. With the newly liberated dwarves nearby, Verona could rise in prominence and rival her mother to the south. We must protect Verona from the influence of the sordid affairs of the crown and court. I will convince Lord Shoneberg to take advantage of his strong relations with the Dwarves to solidify his political position in the north. (x). I must distil the essence from the ingredients I have finally gathered for Lord Shoneburg's restoration ointment. (Alchemy tests). Instincts 1. Never shy away from an intellectual debate. 2. Always take copious notes. 3. Never trust a first impression. Traits 1. Batshit - character trait. 2. Geometric - die trait - Geometry is the mother of invention. Forget what the other guy says. This trait give +1D to any skill that utilizes mathematics or measurements. 3. Extrovert - die trait - The character may reduce his aptitude for learning social skills by one. 4. Glib - call-on trait - This character is a believable story teller. His manner and expressions are earnest and appropriate. This trait is a call-on for Soothing Platitudes, Falsehood, and Seduction. 5. Gifted - die trait - Sorcery 6. Fairy Friend - call-on trait for social interactions with fairys. 7. Knight of the Realm - 1D Reputation in Ricin 8. Whipped - character trait. Never use my magic against summer. Long Term Goals 1. Distill the blood of Queen Mab that was left on Lord Shoneburg's knife when we attempted to assassinate the winter knight. Game Mechanics Demographics Artha Attributes Skills Wounds Spells Resources - 48rps Property - 45rps Workshop 20rps, Strategy Game (chess) 8rps, Writing Toolkit 8rps, Gambeson 3rps, Companion Animal (dog) 3rps, Clothes 1rp, Shoes 1rp, Traveling Gear 1rp. Relationships - 3rps Ex-Wife - romantic, unfriendly relationship 1rp. Son - immediate family, unfriendly relationship 1rp. Brother - immediate family, rival relationship 1rp. Aquired Items Fairy Floss (Cotton Candy that I falsely believe that Orcs will enjoy) Books on Ancient Lameria from the University at Riga. Troll body parts: bile (failed anatomy test actually somach contents), hair, skin, eyes, brains. An Elementary Approach to Alchemy and Sorcorery, an ancienct Lamerian text. Tactica Magika Imperialias, an ancient Lamerian text concerning battle magic. A parchment bearing the ward against fairys that was used on Lucky. An ancient Lamerian book on Ice Magic. An ancient Lamerian book on Mind Magic. Fairy Sorcery Kit form Queen Titania On The Truth of Elven Nature by Nefaldril Swordmoon Natalian Finery clothing Notes Ingredients for Parent Finding Potion: 5 leaves of liverwort, 1 ounce of powdered bone, 2 cups of mountain spring water, 3 rabbit testicles, 1 chicken egg, and 10 grams of powdered placenta. Ingredients for Healing Salve: (x) Eye of newt, (x) tongue of frog, three snow berries steeped in the blood of a virgin, (x) St. John's wort. Extract their essences and added to a bottle of pure water. Enemy of Summer - Performed in a place of summer with: Blood of the Winter Queen, Blood of a Summer Fairy, Recitation of Titania's name in reverse with some Lameriane encantations. How to kill a summer faerie - Capture sunbeams in a jewel that was wrought in perfect winter then take that necklace. It must be bathed for a fortnight in THE faerie's blood and then you have to shatter it with a hammer made of obsidian that is perfectly smooth. According to Albakennezer the Mad, former member of the Order of the Cold Iron. So... Don't say Queen Mab three times. Queen Mab has planted in my brain the knowledge of the ability to do real sorcerous alchemy in a black library 200 leagues to the north west in the mountains. Relationships ($ purchased, © circles, † story) © Tormund Lastname - Tycho made an ointment for his genital warts that made his privates burn for months. His wife was so neglected that she left him. Tormund blames Tycho for the downfall of his marriage. $ Sophie Newlastname - Tycho's ex-wife. She is now remarried. † Bertolli Lastname - Cook of the Cold Iron Keep. DEAD $ Wolfgang Sternberg - Tycho's rival brother, typical dumb jock. One sided rivalry as Tycho is jealous but Wolfgang has little regard for Tycho's merits and is often dismissive. $ The Winter Knight - Tycho's son † Alfred the Butler - enemy. He was reading my mail and I called him out on it. © Dustin "Mr. Nutty" Schroeder - A wholesale nut dealer. Nuts and nut accessories. "The Nut House" † Torvund the Dracul - catamite weirdo in El Frontera/Crossroads † Renzo Capello - Professor at the University of Acipicos † Francesca, Renzo's assistant - seduction test passed! † Wabbity the Wise - a clothier in Asipikos, Natal. Downtime Training Algus's encounter with the assassin - 1 month, 16 hours a day. Brawling Routine (2), Suasion Routine (2), Ugly Truth Routine (2), Soothing Platitutdes Routine (2), Conspicuous Routine (2), Falsehood Difficult (4), Throwing Routine (2). "The Incident" - 6 months, 16 hours a day. Read (Routine x 1), Symbology (Routine x 1), Anatomy (Routine x 1), Astrology (Routine x 1), Foreign Language (Routine x 2, Ding: Dwarven), Soothing Platitudes (Routine x 1), Ugly Truth (Routine x 1), Persuasion (Routine x 2, Difficult x 1 THEN Routine x 2, Challenging x 1), Brawling (Routine x 2, Difficult x 1, THEN Routine x 2), Falsehood (Routine x 2), Ettiquite (Routine x 2). "The Incident" - revised after sorcerery session; walked back the above changes and did the following: 2 months sorcery instruciton with Titania (Routine Sorcerery x 7.5), Foreign Language (Routine x 3, Ding; Dwarven), Falsehood (Routine x 2, Challenging x 1), Suasion (Routine x 2, Challenging x 1), Ettiquite (Routine x 2), Soothing Platitutes (Routine x 1), Ugly Truth (Routine x 1), Persuasion (Difficult x 1, Routine x 2, THEN Challenging x 1), Brawling (Challenging x 1, Routine x 2), Throwing (Routine x 1) Category:PC